


За косы русые

by siromanez



Series: russian classic [3]
Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Древнерусские былины | Byliny
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, Folklore, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Love Triangles, Platonic Romance, Pre-Femslash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Забава Путятишна, племянница Владимира Красного Солнышка, заглядывается то ли на Василису Микулишну, то ли на ордынского посла.





	

По двору она идет, как лебедушка по воде плывет, не различишь, когда ноги переставляет, и шагов не услышишь. А на лавку садится — коленки жмет, после ногу отведет да руку в бедро кулаком упрет, плечами вперед двинет, брови сведет, глаза прищурит, губы скривит зло, но сперва… Руки у нее белым-белы, пальцы тонкие, ногти розовые да гладкие, кожа нежная, от перстней на пальцах на жаре следы проступают. Ноги длинные, крепкие, ладные, гладкие, хоть бы где плоть бугрилась — так нет. Ноги эти никак не спрятать, ни под каким кафтаном, хоть тьму полотна на штаны изведи, а ветер подует — вот они, видно их, хоть до колен кольчугу надень. А изгибается ордынский посол, будто хоровод ведет, никогда всем телом не повернется, как княжеские гридни, тонкий стан его гнется, а потом… Из под кольчужного подшлемника лезут наружу короткие русые кудряшки, темная рожь и спелая пшеница, где таких ордынцев видывали?

— Женщина это, — вздыхает Забава. Вторит сама себе сварливо, будто дразнясь: — Женщина. Женщина! Женщина! Баба!

Злая зависть поедом ест Забаву, смотрит из зеркала зелеными глазами. Забава в ярости мотает головой — звенят серьги да подвески на висках, упрятанные под шелк и жемчуга тяжелые косы тянут вниз, как оковы. Она отталкивает зеркало рукой.

Дядя хохочет за спиной, хихикает старая нянька, и парочка гридней у дверей давится смешками, сапогами скрипят.

— Глаза синие, — перечисляет Забава, — волос русый, кожа белая, нос ровный, губы алые…

— Дак твоя черная кошка, княжна, на той седмице белых и рыжих котят привела… — Забава не хуже кошки шипит на старую няньку.

— А коли женщина это, Забава, — спрашивает дядя, отсмеявшись, — что ж ты румянишься третий день? Отчего подводишь брови? Для кого наряды твои? Что ни день — от парчи в глазах рябит. Я еще не ослеп, вижу, когда девка в охоту входит. Так в посла глазами стрелы и мечешь, что тот засадный полк. Мимо пройти не можешь, хвостом за ним бегаешь, щеки полыхают, глазища горят, облизываешься, как кошка на сметану.

Забава оборачивается, уперев руки в бока:

— Не ослеп, так сдурел на старости лет, князюшка. Ты за гриднями своими последи, уж кто на ордынца облизывается, так это…

— Но-но, девка, не заговаривайся!

— Да Колывановы твои, ручищи загребущие, так и тянутся посла облапить!

— Их дело молодое, посол их на кулачках обошел, мало ли, что у них чешется там за естество, ретивое играет. А коли из них кого в Орду сведут, мне что? Мне кулачных бойцов хватает. Мне бы дань за двенадцать лет при себе оставить. А за тобой глаз нужен да глаз, ты, Забава, мне руки крутишь, женихами перебираешь, а того гляди, перекинет тебя посол через седло — так крепче держаться будешь, вцепишься и до самой Орды не оторвут. Тебя нет, свадьбы нет, дань плати… Нет, этот пострел уже у Ставра жену со двора свел, за полдня управился. Тебя он без дела не увезет, сперва пусть дань прощает, свадьба да договор, честь по чести.

— Женщина! — кричит Забава и топает ногой. — С вами позору не оберешься. Чем Ставр перед тобой, старый дурень, на пиру бахвалился? До того, как его в подвалы упрятали? Что жена его всех бояр твоих да гридней купит и продаст и тебя с ума сведет. Не посол это! Она и есть, за мужем пришла. Неохота ей было, князь, тебя тешить да угождать, не по нраву взаперти сидеть в тереме с иными твоими при живом-то муже. Решила сама потешиться.

Дядя бьет кулаком по столу.

— Хочешь посла? А я вижу — хочешь, так пойдешь за посла! Криков со слезами мне тут не разводи.

— Княжна, — гудит один из гридней от дверей, — посол-то в острие ножевое стрелой бьет на скаку с трех сотен шагов. Может, он кого повадкой своей в грех и вводит, но стрелков таких поискать надо.

— Женщина, — шепчет Забава, и злые слезы наворачиваются ей на глаза. — А ты ей в шахматы коня проиграл.

Дядя подходит к ней и говорит на ухо:

— Не дури, Забавушка. Видно, пора тебе пришла. Ты и без того своевольничаешь без удержу, муж дурь, небось, выбьет быстро. Утихомирься. Что ж я, девку не отличу? Девка — это ты, лапушка, вся мягонькая, плавная, зад пышный, грудь периной, гривны на ней аж лежат, щеки круглые, глазищи в поллица и косы в пол, красота! Жаль послу отдавать, кабы сама не хотела и не дань. Ставр-де болтал, что у жены его косы — три девки позади носят, вот я бы посмотрел...

— Пошел прочь! — рыдает Забава и бессильно колотит князя в грудь кулаками.

Ночью она просыпается от духоты, отпирает окошко и глядит на звезды. Рубашка прилипла к телу, вот уж против правды не пойдешь, зад пышный и грудь подушкой, и колышется все, и косы липнут от жары.

Замуж? Ну, так и быть, так вам и надо! Будет вам в жару студеная водица, как бы не захлебнулись.

Назавтра сладко-сладко улыбается Забава послу на пиру. Раз за разом сама подносит чашу с медом и вином, склоняется низко, щека к щеке, задевает косами, согревает дыханием шею. А что? Князь велел!

Ох и не весел жених ее, не радостен, с таким лицом не красавицу-жену из отцовского дома берут, а топиться идут к ближайшей речке. Тоскует ордынский посол. А Забава ловит отчаянные взгляды жениха, будто птиц на лету, Забава смеется.

Так они вместе с послом и разглядывают Ставра Годиновича. Сидит гость черниговский на княжьем пиру и всем он хорош, плечи аршинные, ручищи сильные, глаза зоркие, росту в нем — что в дереве. Ума-разуму только батюшка с матушкой не дали. Сладкие песни поет Ставр Годинович, от голоса его сердце замирает, такого гусляра больше не сыскать, как возьмет плясовую — вся горница на ногах. Только жену родную признать не может. Видать, всему причиной косы русые, без них никак не признать.

А так богатырь, Ставр Годинович, самый что ни на есть. Разве ж кто другой спьяну женой своей похвалялся бы? Да на княжеском пиру красотой ее князя дразнил? Только богатырь.

Смеется Забава. Вина послу подливает, близко подступает, круглое колено на лавку ставит между ног посла, в глаза заглядывает, ближе колено, еще ближе, вот уже некуда жениху бежать от невесты.

Хмурит посол брови тонкие, кусает губы нежные, куда делась бледность его? Щеки у жениха — маков цвет, а в глазах синих — ужас смертный, и русые кудряшки дрожат на лбу.

— Полно, — шепчет Забава. — Забирай своего дурня и езжай. Мне моих оставь.

Она отворачивается от Василисы уже навсегда. Что ей за дело до чужой жены?

И когда облапошенный дядя меняет гнев на милость и в запале примирения кричит:

— Забава! Поди сюда, что хочешь в дар от гостей черниговских? Не поскупится тебе Василиса Микулишна. Не обманула она тебя, не провела. Ну, чего ты хочешь, душа моя?

Даже тогда Забава по-прежнему смотрит в окно, только тянет, будто нехотя:

— Пусть отдаст мне свои косы русые. Сберегла небось…


End file.
